Golfers and golf course operators have long been aware of the slow golfer's negative impact on the flow of play. Golf play typically involves a group of golfers playing a number of holes in a given order. For example, a round of golf typically includes 18 holes that are played in the order determined by the course layout. To facilitate flow around the golf course, only one group is permitted at each hole at any one time. The golf course staggers the start times for the groups of players in an effort to maximize playing efficiency. However, as play progresses, a classic problem arises; the slowest group dictates the pace of play for everyone behind them. The queuing problem creates frustration among players as they wait extended periods of time for the golfers ahead of them to clear a hole. According to a golf digest survey, over three million golfers quit the game each year, and over 50% of those cite frustration over slow play as their reason for quitting.
Slow play adversely affects the game of golf in multiple respects, including decreasing the number of groups that can queue through the course in one day, decreasing golf course revenues, and increasing golf attrition.